Instants sous verre
by Koba54
Summary: Challenge drabblesque en cent thèmes, avec ou sans pairing, sur un peu tous les personnages.
1. Facettes

**Instants sous verre**

.

_Voici un petit challenge de 100 thèmes que j'ai commencé cet été! Je les ai trouvés sur Deviant Art, ils étaient proposés par un certain **Ponyboogers** et ils étaient avant tout destinés à des œuvres picturales, mais comme l'auteur encourageait tout le monde à tenter son défi, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être très bien pour de la fanfiction. Ce sera donc des drabbles! Je traiterai les thèmes dans l'ordre._

_Tout est basé sur la série SK, vous pourrez trouver aussi des références à Remix Track, Flowers et Zéro._

__Pour le rating, je pense que ça ne dépassera pas le K+. Il y aura des pairing variés, canon, tradi ou crack. Notez que lorsque je mets deux noms entre parenthèse, ça ne veut pas dire forcément "couple". Voyez ce que vous voulez en fonction du contexte. ___Je posterai ces drabbles par séries de cinq. _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Note: pour les anglophones, si j'ai mal traduit/compris les thèmes, vous avez le droit de me lancer des oranges pourries._

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Glow (rougeoiement) (Hana)<strong>

Enfant, Hana se représentait les personnes qu'il aimait par des lumières colorées.

Ryû était une franche et drue couleur violine aux reflets blancs. Tamao répandait une nuance de rose tantôt sucrée, tantôt vive. Son père, il l'avait immédiatement vu en orange, chaude teinte aux accents joyeux. Hana aimait les couleurs chaudes, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'Horo Horo l'avait effrayé la première fois, avec l'aura de bleu glace qui le caractérisait.

Mais face à sa mère, Hana n'avait pas vu une vraie couleur. C'était plutôt une lueur indéfinissable, d'une blancheur éclatante, clarté pure dans laquelle tout le rouge s'était noyé depuis longtemps.

.

**2 – Shadow (CannaRyû)**

Le gris ombré nimbe Canna d'un voile argenté: la cendre se reflète dans ses cheveux bleu éteint et dans l'éclat métallique d'Ashcroft, s'incarne dans les cigarettes qu'elle fume sans cesse et se dissout dans son sourire amer, ses lèvres pâles, son regard consumé.

Canna se demande pourquoi Ryû, si optimiste, s'intéresse à une cynique comme elle. Elle n'a rien de ces poupées, joues roses et yeux bleus, qu'il affectionne. Auprès d'elles, elle se trouve sans éclat. Ectoplasmique. Sa pureté est partie en fumée depuis longtemps. Mais Ryû répond toujours:

– Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas mes zones d'ombre, moi?**  
><strong>

.

**3 – Arctic (LysergHao)**

Le froid qui règne entre eux pourrait égaler l'océan arctique.

Les regards qu'ils échangent sont des banquises: glacés et infinis.

Tous, même Jeanne, ont pardonné à Hao. Mais pas Lyserg. C'est extrêmement embarrassant lorsque Yoh les reçoit tous deux à dîner.

Mais aussi, Lyserg a plus de raisons que n'importe qui de le haïr. Hao a tué ses parents et personne ne pourra réparer ça. Pas même l'esprit qu'ils ont partagé.

Yoh peut beaucoup, mais avec eux, il atteint ses limites. Tels deux icebergs, ils dérivent sans jamais se rencontrer, séparés par une mer de gel et de meurtrissures.

.

**4 – Tropical (ZoriaPino)**

– Bon sang, cette chaleur... gémit Pino.

– Tu crois qu'on va survivre? fait Zoria, pendue à sa bouteille d'eau.

Ils gisent, étendus sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, épuisés, écrasés, transpirants... Leur séjour commence bien!

S'ils arrivent à se lever pour sortir dîner, ce sera un miracle. Dire qu'ils avaient pensé se lancer à l'assaut du mont Aso dès leur arrivée!

Quand ils ont demandé à Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo par où ils pourraient commencer leur tour du Japon et que ceux-ci leur ont répondu Kyûshû, berceau de leur civilisation, ils auraient dû se renseigner un peu plus sur le climat... **  
><strong>

.

**5 – Quiet (SeyrarmOpachô)**

Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler: Seyrarm est restée silencieuse pendant des années, elle sait communiquer sans paroles. Et Opachô, lui, a vécu avec Hao. Qu'on lui parle ou non, il comprend tout.

Seyrarm dessine: un pic glacé, un personnage fixant l'horizon. Un paysage grisant, de l'audace, de l'aventure. Opachô a moins de technique. Mais il a le don de capter l'essence même des choses dans ses portraits. Et lorsqu'il interrompt leur concentration silencieuse pour lui offrir son dessin, l'adolescente sourit.

Sur son portrait, elle voit une fille calme, rieuse, dissimulée derrière ses cheveux. Belle.

Ça lui suffit pour comprendre.**  
><strong>

.


	2. Pour l'amour du noir

_Section n°2!_

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>6 – Insane (HaoMarion)<strong>

Marion le fixe de son œil candide, rusé et effrayant.

Ses pensées sont un vrai brouillard. Une comptine assourdie à la manière des musiques de film d'horreur. Hao s'y aventure avec curiosité.

Femme-enfant, ange démoniaque... il sait tout d'elle et n'arrive toujours pas à la cerner.

Ses sourires, sa voix, ses mains qui l'effleurent... L'ambiguïté, entre eux, le fascine et lui répugne. Il se sent homme mûr, séduit par une fillette. Impossible de savoir si ses avances sont réelles ou s'il fantasme ignominieusement sur un comportement innocent.

Voilà pourquoi sa relation avec Marion lui semble de plus en plus malsaine.**  
><strong>

.

**7 – Criminal (Men, Ren, Jeanne, Jun et... Hiroyuki Takei)**

_(Cf Flowers. **Spoil** sur l'apparence d'un personnage)_

Ren est absolument fou de rage. Et Jeanne aussi.

– Mais BORDEL c'est QUOI cette ignoble coiffure ? hurle Ren, l'arme au poing.

– Il voulait peut-être essayer de faire référence à vous deux, quelque chose comme ça... tente de temporiser Jun, derrière eux.

Mais les deux parents ne sont pas en état d'être raisonnés.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dessiner notre fils comme ça ? rugit Jeanne. C'est totalement ridicule ! Avec ce pic mou-mou, on dirait qu'il a une crotte sur la tête !

Elle brandit le poing :

– C'est du meurtre ! Et moi, les criminels, je les punis ! Tu m'entends, maudit mangaka ?**  
><strong>

.

_(Avouez que sa coupe de cheveux est une véritable insulte au bon goût XD Pauvre mioche.)_

_._

**8 – Detective (ChocoLyserg)**

Chocolove et Lyserg étaient devenus amis après le Shaman Fight. C'était normal, vu que l'un avait rejoint les X-Laws avant que l'autre n'arrive.

En secret, ils entretenaient une rivalité farouche. L'information était leur arme à tous deux et ils avaient du mal à partager.

– Je suis fils de détective et Anglais, pays du roman policier, clamait Lyserg.

– Oui, mais moi, je connais les bas-fonds de la pègre et j'ai du flair, comme un jaguar, rétorquait Chocolove.

Cela pouvait durer longtemps. Mais quand ces deux fins limiers faisaient équipe, alliant esprit de déduction et instinct, aucun malfaiteur ne pouvait leur résister !

.

**9 – Aggravated (JunFaust)**

_(Oui, oui.)_

Les mains de Jun, entre délicatesse et fermeté, ont la douceur nécessaire pour toucher les malades. Une véritable infirmière.

Faust se félicite de l'avoir engagée à l'hôpital. Il retrouve dans sa voix apaisante la bonté d'Elisa. D'où peut-être son égarement.

– Docteur, son état s'est aggravé.

– Sortez le défibrilateur, Jun-san.

Ils luttent côte à côte, en silence. Et lorsque le bip repart, ils échangent un regard émerveillé : ils ont sauvé une vie.

Le souffle de Faust se bloque. Jun s'empourpre. Fraîcheur de ses yeux qui...

– Docteur, urgence en chambre 12 !

Douchés, Faust et Jun bondissent.

Ils viennent de frôler la crise.**  
><strong>

.

**10 – Flirty (Meene, Jeanne, Ren)**

Troisième rencontre entre le Raitei et X-Charity.

Jeanne, les joues roses, l'œil brillant, tortille ses cheveux et rit un peu trop souvent. En face, Ren, plus discret, est trahi par sa raideur, ses oreilles rouges et la tendance de son regard à se perdre à des endroits inappropriés.

Meene, partagée entre amusement et gêne, assiste, ou plutôt tient la chandelle.

Plus tard, dans la voiture, Jeanne soupire.

– Malheureusement, la négociation s'éternise. Un autre rendez-vous s'impose. Demain nous...

Meene, au volant, rit légèrement.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Avec tout mon respect, Seigneur Maiden... à part lui, vous ne trompez personne, vous savez.**  
><strong>

.


	3. Petites scènes de la vie quotidienne

_Section n°3!_

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>11 – Angler Fish (baudroie) (Manta, Pirika)<strong>

– Je n'ai jamais vu un poisson aussi laid, avoue Pirika.

– C'est vrai que c'est particulièrement moche, la baudroie, approuve Manta.

L'aquarium est silencieux, vide, en dehors d'eux et d'une vieille dame et de son petit-fils, deux audio-guides vissés sur les oreilles.

– Celui-là te ressemble, remarque Manta en désignant un bleu, élégant, gracieux, aux nageoires fluides et transparentes.

Il a parlé trop vite, veut se reprendre, gêné. Mais à sa grande surprise, Pirika baisse le nez, sourit et rosit.

– Merci, souffle-t-elle.

Manta sent son pouls s'accélérer. Ainsi donc, lui aussi, comme les autres, est capable de faire rougir une fille...**  
><strong>

.

**12 – Bunny (Hana, Men, Lyserg et le Fumbari Onsen)**

Si Men n'avait pas été _aussi_ imbuvable, Hana se serait peut-être montré plus charitable envers lui. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert que sa mère l'appelait "Mon lapin", il en profitait à mort.

Il trouvait d'ailleurs que la comparaison était plutôt bien vue : avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux blancs, Men lui rappelait une espèce de lapins albinos.

– Vous ne devriez pas rigoler, décrète un jour Lyserg. Les lapins peuvent être très dangereux.

– Tu te moques de qui ? s'esclaffe Ryû. _Un lapin ?_

– Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog ?

– Hein ?

– Un jour, je te montrerai _Sacré Graal._**  
><strong>

.

**13 – Tyrant (Yoh, Horo Horo, Manta, Ren et Jun)**

Yoh profitait d'une seconde d'inattention d'Anna pour souffler.

– Elle finira par avoir ma peau...

– Quel tyran, ta copine, soupira Horo Horo. Quoique Pirika ne vaut pas mieux...

– Question petite sœur chiante, je te bats, grommela Manta sombrement.

Soudain, un cri leur fit lever la tête...

– Nee-san !

Suivi d'un bruit de pas précipités.

– Oui ?

– Il n'y a plus de lait, fit remarquer Ren d'un ton glacial en toisant sa sœur.

Au lieu de répondre "eh ben bouge ton derche !" comme elle aurait peut-être dû le faire, Jun s'écria :

– Je cours en racheter !

Sous l'œil dégoûté des trois mal-aimés.

– C'est dégueulasse, grogna Horo Horo.**  
><strong>

.

**14 – Waiter (Marion)**

_Thème vaguement respecté, je joue sur "serveur" et "attendre"._

Les cheveux relevés, Marion ôta son peignoir et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante du bain. La serveuse savoura la paix de l'étuve et de la vapeur qui s'élevait, caressante. Elle sourit.

_Il _était toujours là.

Il. L'espion qui chaque jour la guettait discrètement. Du moins le croyait-il.

Finalement, Mary se leva, ruisselante et sortit. Une fois sèche, toujours nue, elle remit un à un les bracelets qui ornaient ses poignets, enfila lentement ses sous-vêtements, sa jupe, son chemisier...

Rien.

Tant pis.

En reprenant son service, Mary espéra, comme chaque soir, qu'Horo Horo finisse par se décider. Elle était lasse d'attendre.**  
><strong>

.

**15 – Splatter (Amidamaru)**

Le sabre fend l'air. Foudroie la gorge du bandit. Le sang gicle et éclabousse son visage juvénile. C'est la première fois qu'il tue.

Amidamaru a dix ans.

.

– Tu t'es encore battu, constate Mosuke, en dissimulant sa réprobation. Donne, je vais laver ton yukata.

Le jeune homme ôte son vêtement tâché de sang en rougissant. Bagarre d'ivrogne : il n'a pas su se contrôler.

Amidamaru vient d'avoir seize ans.

.

Le sabre fend l'air. Fracasse les visages. Peint le sol à coup de trainées vermillon. Le dernier soldat s'effondre.

Amidamaru a vingt-quatre ans.

Sa vie se résume en une longue suite d'éclaboussures rouges.

.


	4. Rêves envolés

_Section n°4!_

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>16 – Knight (Ren)<strong>

Aux échecs, la pièce préférée de Jun est la dame, la plus puissante. Celle de Ren, c'est le cavalier.

Pour des raisons assez paradoxales, il est fasciné par la silhouette équestre et la noblesse attachée à cette figure. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son premier fantôme fut un jour maître de cavalerie.

Pourtant, les valeurs de la chevalerie occidentale ne sont pas pour lui. C'est vers un autre chemin que son père, insidieusement, le poussera et, de cette vieille passion, il ne restera rien. Rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui se hisse péniblement, avec obstination, sur un cheval trop grand.**  
><strong>

.

**17 – Cactus (HaoJeanne)**

Si les cactus pouvaient parler, ils auraient plein de choses à raconter.

On ne croirait pas, à voir les silhouettes tordues et disgracieuses de ces veilleurs du désert où rien ne pousse, où rien ne passe. Et pourtant...

Moi, j'ai tendu l'oreille, et j'ai entendu. J'ai entendu par leurs bouches les prières de la sainte et les railleries du démon. J'ai écouté les deux ennemis s'affronter, se piquer, s'apprivoiser, s'effleurer, se griser, goûter l'un à l'autre en secret, puis repartir comme ils étaient venus.

Mais les cactus ne parlent pas. Et pour le reste... c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.**  
><strong>

.

**18 – Dreams (Tokageroh, Ponchi et Conchi, Bason, Amidamaru, Kororo, Morphin, Zenki et Kôki, Pyron)**

Les fantômes ont-ils des rêves?

Et pourquoi pas ? S'ils ne dorment pas, ils connaissent espoirs, regrets, nostalgie.

Amidamaru rêve de ses amis. Tôkageroh, de la montagne gravie avec Ryû. Les rêves de Bason sont pleins d'optimisme. Ceux de Zenki et Kôki débordent de larmes versées pour leur ancien maître. Ceux de Kororo sont verts, frais, printanniers. Ceux de Conchi et Ponchi, vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler. Ceux de Morfin restent un mystère. Et quant à ceux de Pyron... ils oscillent entre une femme au visage presque oublié, et une autre, à laquelle il ne devrait pas rêver.**  
><strong>

.

**19 – Sleepless (TamaoHoro)**

Au cours d'une de ses nuits insomniaques, Tamao rencontre Horo Horo, le nez enfoui dans les étoiles.

Depuis, au lieu d'errer dans l'auberge endormie, autour de la chambre que l'homme qu'elle aime partage désormais avec son épouse, elle rejoint l'Aïnou sur la terrasse pour contempler avec lui les astres en silence.

Ils ne parlent jamais. Ils savent pourquoi le sommeil les oublie chaque soir. Quels noms hantent leurs nuits blanches.

Un soir, il ne vient pas.

Alors, Tamao gagne sa chambre, où elle devine qu'Horo Horo l'attend.

Cette nuit-là sera silencieuse et sans repos, comme les autres, mais ô combien plus douce !

.

**20 – Magician (Mathilda)**

Mathilda se souvient qu'autrefois, lorsqu'elle avait encore des parents, on lui avait offert une panoplie de magicienne. Oh quelque chose de simple, un déguisement pour gosses. Elle avait assez peu joué avec : elle n'aimait pas trop le bleu électrique de la robe, ni le chapeau conique – et comique –, et encore moins la baguette un peu ridicule, surmontée d'une étoile dorée. A présent, elle ne regrette toujours pas d'avoir laissé derrière elle ce costume, elle qui depuis ne jure que par le rouge du sang, l'orange vif des citrouilles, le maquillage vert d'eau, l'aura ténébreuse et le noir mat des sorcières.

.


	5. Saccages

_Section n°5! Qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps que les autres, car certains thèmes ne m'inspiraient pas. C'est paradoxal, mais je trouvais Mask, Backstabber et Desperation trop "faciles": j'avais pas mal d'idées de situation ou de personnages, plus ou moins évidentes, alors il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me décider._

_A part ça, je n'ai toujours pas terminé mes cadeaux de Noël. Honte à moi..._

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Saccages<strong>

.

**21 – Tiny (minuscule) (Mansumi et Manta, Ren, Tamao, Jeanne, Hao. 20 mots chacun)**

Mon cher père a bâti son immense compagnie pour compenser sa taille minuscule: mais moi, elle me donne le vertige.

.

Devant _lui_, je me suis toujours senti petit... Mais j'avais tort. Il y a un secret: je dois le percer.

.

Fourmi effarée, je suis si faible face à mon maître, si miniature face à Anna, si dérisoire face à lui.

.

L'Iron Maiden leur cache ma fragile apparence. C'est mieux ainsi. Je suis trop petite, ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Restons cachée.

.

Si petits... mais, depuis le Shaman Fight, je me méfie. Il est plus facile de détruire une pierre qu'une poussière...

.

**22 – Desperation (Meene)**

Je n'ai jamais douté, pas même en me levant ce matin. Mais en arrivant au Patch Stadium, tout bascule.

Son regard me brûle déjà. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je n'ai pas peur. Non, je n'ai pas peur!

Le sourire sur mon visage reste bien en place. J'étire mes lèvres de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le perdre. Je bombe le torse, fais honneur au Seigneur Maiden.

Mais derrière tout ça, je m'effondre.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Heureusement, c'est rapide: les flammes redoutées sont ma délivrance. Je n'aurais pas pu cacher mon désespoir plus longtemps.

.

**23 – Backstabber** **(traître)** **(Tamao)**

Vêtue d'un kimono neuf, coiffée et souriante, Tamao inaugurait le Fumabri Onsen. L'air embaumait, le soleil brillait, les parquets étincelaient. L'auberge était à elle, à présent. Elle en était la maîtresse. Elle commandait: ce serait aux autres d'obéir.

Hana, depuis son berceau, gazouillait gaiement.

Anna avait eu Yoh, mais Tamao détenait son rêve et son enfant. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de cette juste revanche. Elle aurait pu si elle n'avait pas vu un éclair de jalousie désespéré passer dans les yeux de sa rivale au moment de leurs adieux. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de trahir une amie.

.

**24 – Mask (Anna)**

Au moment de partir pour l'Amérique, Yoh ne fit aucune allusion à la nuit passée. Il salua Anna comme d'habitude, comme s'il sortait juste s'entraîner.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, nulle émotion ne colora le masque de son visage. Seules ses mains tremblaient, imperceptiblement, tandis qu'elle lui servait le thé.

Anna ne changea pas ses habitudes. Elle continua à laisser les corvées aux autres, à manger sans arrêt et à exiger d'être servie en premier à table. Nul ne protesta. De toute façon, jamais elle n'aurait avoué la véritable raison de son comportement. A savoir, qu'en fait, elle mangeait pour deux.

.

**25 – Lock Pick (crochetage) (RutherfordNichrom)**

_UA_

Accroupie, serrant les dents, Rutherford avait entreprit de forcer la serrure.

Ses frères Paches, occupés à célébrer leur victoire autour du feu, ne l'avaient pas vue s'éclipser.

Un clic retentit. Elle s'immobilisa, tendue. Heureusement, à l'entrée, Namari ronflait toujours.

Le visage étonné de Nichrom parut alors derrière les barreaux.

– Ruth...?! C'est toi?

– Chut.

La porte s'ouvrit.

– Dehors, souffla Rutherford. Tu es libre.

Nichrom sortit, esquissa un geste.

– Ruth...

Elle frissonna.

– Ne me touche pas. Pars!

Il obtempéra, en silence. Et lorsque l'écho de ses pas s'évanouit, Rutherford s'effondra.

Si ignominieuse qu'ait été sa trahison, elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on l'exécute.

.


	6. Les Gêneurs

_Une section un peu particulière, écrite le 07/01/15 au soir et le 08/01/15 au matin. _

_L'attentat qui a eu lieu hier m'a choquée, peinée, bouleversée. Je suis en colère. Je vous préviens que ces drabbles sont beaucoup plus amers que les autres. J'avais mis un rating T par sécurité et pour pouvoir faire des allusions lestes sans souci. Cette fois, je justifie le rating par la violence du propos._

_Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Les Gêneurs<strong>

.

**26 – Nuisance (Chocolove, Hao, les Hanagumi)**

Le corps flasque de Chocolove tomba aux pieds du Shaman King. Sa chevelure était souillée de sang, sa peau criblée d'impacts. Ebahi, Hao releva la tête, et croisa les regards réjouis de Canna, Marion et Mathilda.

– Qu'avez-vous fait? hoqueta-t-il.

– Seigneur Hao, nous vous avons vengé! Nous avons débarrassé le monde de ce sale criminel!

– Mais... pourquoi?

– Il vous caricaturait! Il vous ridiculisait dans ses spectacles! Il était nuisible!

Jubilation. Incompréhension.

– Vous êtes devenues folles! hurla Hao.

Les trois filles se figèrent, stupéfaites.

Hao leva le bras, le regard terrible.

Le laissa retomber.

– Je n'avais rien demandé... chuchota-t-il.

.

**27 – Smartass (tête à claques, petit malin) (Hao)**

_UA, Schoolfic_

– Asakura Yoh.

– Passable.

– S'endort en cours.

– Il triche, mais il s'en sort avec dix.

– Hmm, fit Goldova. Pas comme son frère...

Silence gêné.

– Ça non, grommela Karim. En EPS, j'ai dû lui mettre vingt partout.

– En littérature?

– Insolence chronique, soupira Silva. Répond à côté de la plaque quand ça lui chante. Alterne entre deux et dix-neuf.

– En sciences?

– Il me corrige en cours, grinça Rutherfor.

– Il s'ennuie, intervint Magna. C'est un enfant précoce.

– Une tête à claques, tu veux dire, coupa Renim.

– Bien, décréta Goldova. Je propose d'attribuer les encouragements à Yoh Asakura. Pour Hao... un avertissement devrait faire l'affaire.

.

**28 – Time Lord (John Denbat)**

_Cf Tome 26, attentat des X-Laws. Je n'ai pas pu dire tout ce que je voulais en cent mots. Mériterait peut-être un OS plus long et indépendant_.

Tic tac, tic tac...

Les minutes passaient.

Bientôt, ils auraient éradiqué le mal. Pas par des moyens shamaniques, mais qu'importe. Seule la fin comptait, songeait John Denbat, en serrant la crosse de son arme.

Comme prévu, le laser frappa. Comme prévu, il y eut des morts. Mais pas ceux qu'on croyait.

Au fond, dit Hao, les gens aiment se battre.

Des X-Laws périrent, Jeanne pleura et demanda pardon. Hao n'eut pas une seule égratignure.

Denbat survécut, juste assez pour comprendre que cela n'avait servi à rien.

Avant de brûler, il regretta de ne pouvoir remonter le temps pour effacer leur acte.

.

**29 – Forgetful (oublieux, distrait, étourdi) (Sati)**

Face à la menace grandissante de Hoshigumi, j'avais fini par décider d'agir. A la tête des Gandharas, je montai à l'assaut. Celui-ci fut rapide.

Hao vaincu, ses partisans s'enfuirent. Je fus proclamée Shaman Queen.

La paix s'installa.

Un jour, pourtant, Kadow m'amena une femme.

– Savais-tu, demandai-je, qu'il est interdit de porter l'étoile Hoshigumi?

– Oui, répondit Canna.

– Ignorais-tu que ce parti était interdit?

– Non.

– Alors, pourquoi?

– Elle me rappellait des souvenirs.

Je réfléchis. Décidai. Il y avait des formes d'expression qu'on ne pouvait tolérer.

J'ordonnai qu'on l'emmène.

Lorsque je fus moi-même vaincue, je compris: le pouvoir rend oublieux.

.

**30 – Mafia (Les Tao)**

_Sorte d'UA aussi, si on veut. Après réflexion, peut-être vaguement inspiré de _La Plaisanterie_ de Kundera._

Tout le monde connaissait la famille Tao et ses activités. Et personne ne s'en mêlait. Personne n'aurait osé quoi que ce soit.

Sur leur territoire, il n'y avait qu'une seule loi: celle de l'omerta.

Pourtant, un jour, un homme parla. Fit une plaisanterie. Le soir même, il reçut une visite.

.

Tao Ching plaça le revolver dans la main de son petit-fils.

– Tu es notre héritier, dit-il au jeune garçon. C'est à toi de nous venger.

Chrom, à terre, supplia.

– Il n'a fait que rire, souffla Ren, glacé de peur.

– On peut rire de tout, répliqua Ching, sauf de nous.

.


	7. Cercles infinis

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei.**_

_Je voulais faire du mignon-joyeux, mais c'est raté. Cette section aurait pu s'appeler "Cercles vicieux", en fait._

_Bonne lecture, quand même!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cercles infinis<strong>

.

**31 – Circus (hautement improbable) (Mansumi)**

Mansumi Oyamada n'avait pas toujours été puissant. On l'ignorait, ou on feignait prudemment de l'ignorer, mais Mansumi, jeune nain au visage d'ange, constituait autrefois le clou d'un spectacle de monstres célèbre. Jusqu'à ce que la veuve Oyamada croise sa route.

La vieille ne l'avait pas tiré du cirque par charité: elle avait d'étranges penchants que Mansumi régala savamment. Devenu indispensable, il s'arrangea pour être couché également sur son testament. Ensuite, étrangement, elle mourrut.

Devenu riche, Mansumi épousa une grande femme. Très grande.

Et chaque fois qu'il regardait ses enfants, il pensait au cirque et les haïssait d'avoir pris ses gènes.

.

**32 – Tea (Jun, Lyserg)**

Le sucre fondait sous la virevolte de sa cuillère. Jun porta la tasse de thé brûlante à ses lèvres. Lyserg reproduisit son geste comme un miroir.

Autour d'eux, des banquettes de soie viride, des statuettes de jade, d'exquises porcelaines Ming, "famille verte"... Tout semblait arborer leurs couleurs. Même le thé était vert. On aurait dit la Cité d'Emeraude du magicien d'Oz.

Il aurait dû le voir.

Six heures sonnèrent: Lyserg prit congé poliment.

Chaque fois que Jeanne rendait visite à Ren, Lyserg l'accompagnait et prenait le thé avec Jun.

Chaque fois, Jun espérait, se rongeait, mais il repartait, silencieux, indifférent.

.

**33 – Galaxy (Quelqu'un. Et Pirika)**

Peu de choses au monde l'inspirent davantage que les yeux de Pirika, alors il les dessine sans cesse.

Comme il ne peut pas voir le résultat, il recommence, encore et encore, sur chaque morceau de papier dont ses gardiens lui font l'aumône. Ces yeux sont le plus vif souvenir de l'époque où il voyait, et Chocolove les trace perpétuellement en un cercle infini de bleu malicieux.

Les yeux de Pirika sont une galaxie immense, scintillante d'étoiles. Pour lui, confiné dans son étroite cellule, ils sont comme une porte, un vortex, une échappatoire vers l'univers infini ouvert sur tous les possibles.

.

**34 – Heartbroken (everyone)**

Lyserg aimait Ryû, qui aimait Tamao, qui aimait Yoh, qui aimait Anna, qui aimait Hao, qui n'aimait personne à part lui-même.

Ça faisait déjà une belle pagaille. _Andromaque_ à la sauce asiatique.

Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le reste de la bande s'était mis à la queue leu leu derrière eux: Manta aimait Ren, qui aimait Horo Horo, qui aimait Jun, qui aimait Jeanne, qui aimait Lyserg... et ainsi de suite.

Cela aurait pu être drôle s'il n'en avait pas résulté tant de cœurs brisés.

Ainsi songeaient Pirika et Chocolove, en se serrant l'un contre l'autre au milieu de ce no man's land.

.

**35 – Cards (Marion, Horo Horo)**

Tamao n'était pas la seule à lire l'avenir.

Marion retourna la première carte avec un sourire elliptique.

– Le Chariot.

– C'est bon signe, ça? marmonna Horo Horo, mal à l'aise.

– Cela veut dire beaucoup de violence, des combats...

– Ah? Et ça?

La gorge de Marion se serra.

– Le Pendu...

– Quoi?! On va me pendre?

– Non. Cela signifie... le choix.

Marion retourna la dernière carte.

– Hé, ça va?

Horo Horo agitait sa main sous son nez. Elle redescendit sur Terre.

– Tu vas tomber amoureux, improvisa-t-elle.

Quand il fut parti, elle reposa la Mort, retint ses larmes.

– Seigneur Hao, souffla-t-elle, vous aviez promis...

.


	8. Es-tu bien ce que tu veux être?

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei.**_

_Le titre de cette section me vient d'une chanson de Foster and the People: "_Are you what you want to be?" _Parce que je me suis aperçue qu'en fait, toute cette série tournait autour de ça._

_Attention, c'est la foire aux citations XD_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Es-tu bien ce que tu veux être?<strong>

.

**36 – Technology (Ren)**

L'immense baie vitrée offre la ville entière à ses yeux.

Son bureau est gigantesque, pièce comme meuble. Le style est d'un classique désespérant: du cuir, du noir, du chromé, le tout d'inspiration suédoise. Dehors, une secrétaire aussi ravissante que dévouée, dont il pourrait tout obtenir s'il en avait envie.

Son existence est un cliché absolu: de l'argent, des voitures, une épouse qui vient de lui donner un fils. Mais que la vie de businessman est chiante! pense Ren.

Il donnerait son royaume pour un cheval. Pour une lance. Pour Bason.

Tout pour n'avoir pas troqué le shamanisme contre la technologie.

.

**37 – Bartender (Hao, Pirika)**

C'est la solitude qui l'entraîne vers ce bar. Le tapage qui y règne trompe son ennui. Ignorant la masse de joyeux fêtards, il commande et se met à boire sans retenue, sans joie.

De toute façon son corps irréel absorbe l'alcool sans en ressentir les effets.

La barmaid lui rappelle quelqu'un. Elle parle peu, flirte, tortille ses cheveux bleus. Il finit par la raccompagner.

Ce n'est qu'en repartant à l'aube, sans l'éveiller, que Hao se remémore son nom, Pirika, avant de l'oublier en s'envolant vers d'autres cieux, sa lassitude intacte.

"Un roi sans divertissement est un homme plein de misères."

.

**38 – Paparazzi (Lyserg)**

Lyserg déteste son boulot.

Devenu enquêteur privé, il espérait être engagé pour résoudre des énigmes tel un Sherlock ou un Hercule Poirot (bon, plutôt Sherlock) mais aujourd'hui encore, on lui demande la même chose, désespérante, médiocre, débectante.

– Je veux que vous suiviez mon mari, chuchote sa cliente au téléphone.

Payé d'avance, Lyserg se poste à l'endroit indiqué, appareil photo en main, pour prendre en flagrant délit l'époux infidèle.

Il se méprise. Il se sent paparazzi.

Soudain une fille sort, ravissante, sexy. Et un homme.

Qu'il reconnaît.

Ren.

Il comprend pourquoi la cliente voulait rester anonyme.

Vraiment, Lyserg déteste son boulot.

.

**39 – Polka Dots (motif à pois, si j'ai bien compris) (Tamao, Jeanne) **

L'amoureux de Jeanne aimait lui offrir de jolies choses qu'elle ne portait jamais.

– Tu as toujours voulu essayer mes vêtements, sourit-elle à Tamao. Echangeons!

Voilà comment Tamao avait enfilé sa première robe occidentale et Jeanne, son premier pantalon.

La robe, mignonnerie délicieuse à pois blancs, lui donnait une allure qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Dedans, Tamao se sentait incroyablement féminine. Plus jolie aussi. Plus _jeune fille en fleurs_.

C'était bien, penserait-elle au soir, la taille serrée, les orteils endoloris par les escarpins pointus, mais ce n'est plus vraiment moi.

Et elle reviendrait avec plaisir au confort de sa tenue d'ascète.

.

**40 – White Chocolate Chip Cookies (biscuits au chocolat blanc) (Ryû)**

L'odeur des biscuits se répand dans la cuisine lorsque Ryû ouvre la porte du four. Le chocolat blanc a fondu à la cuisson et fait une jolie croûte dorée. Le jeune homme pose la plaque et râpe un zeste de citron vert dessus. Délicieux. Il sourit en pensant à la joie de Hana et à celle de Tamao, qui adore ces gâteaux. Les fantômes râleront parce qu'ils ne pourront pas y toucher, comme d'habitude.

Quand il cuisine pour ceux qu'il aime, Ryû sait qu'il se trouve exactement là où il veut être.

Peut-être a-t-il enfin trouvé son best place ?

.


	9. Le Hasard et son humour

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei.**_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Hasard et son humour<strong>

.

**41 – Poison (Tamao)**

Autrefois, la jalousie ne m'empoisonnait pas autant, lorsque je regardais Anna et Yoh.

J'étais résignée. C'était supportable. Mais maintenant? J'ai plus d'assurance. Parfois, j'ose me croire digne de lui. Me voilà punie.

Je fais toujours le ménage. Et j'y pense chaque fois que j'ouvre le placard à détergents. Pour moi... mais aussi pour eux.

J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai. Mais jamais je n'aurais... Cet après-midi était un accident! Je jure! J'avais mis le white spirit dans cette bouteille parce que l'autre fuyait!

Faites que Yoh-sama s'en remette, pitié. Pitié.

Je suis mauvaise, mauvaise... je suis un poison.

Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

.

**42 – Balloon (Lilirara)**

Le marchand en chapeau de cow-boy, santiags et chaps à franges faisait mitoiter des ballons multicolores sous ses yeux. Mais Lilirara savait qu'elle n'y avait pas droit. Elle n'était pas née pour s'amuser.

Plus loin, elle vit un enfant qui tenait un ballon rouge éclatant. Malgré son costume indien, ses traits étaient asiatiques. L'apercevant, il s'approcha.

– Tu en veux un? dit-il d'une voix trop mature pour son âge.

La fillette, tentée, hésita... mais, prise d'un pressentiment funeste, refusa. L'enfant parut déçu mais n'insista pas.

Des années plus tard, lorsque Hao revint pour la tuer, Lilirara ne le reconnut pas.

.

**43 – Science (Faust, Elisa)**

Jeune, Faust étudiait passionnément la science et ses lois, capables de créer une machine aussi perfectionnée que le corps humain.

Il n'allait pas à l'église: la religion n'avait jamais su lui expliquer pourquoi la mort prenait tel homme, laissait tel autre... Il trouvait injuste et cruel ce Dieu qui l'avait fait chétif et bien portant, tout en permettant qu'une aussi merveilleuse créature qu'Elisa fût malade...

Mais après L'Horrible Jour, lorsque la science le trahit, lorsque la toute-puissance mathématique lui fit défaut, Faust s'en détourna. Comme son ancêtre, il renonça à la vie pour étudier les mystères occultes de la mort.

.

**44 – Bee (MachLyserg)**

Mathilda s'acharne à courir après un Lyserg pas très entreprenant. Mais cette fois, pense-t-elle, c'est la bonne!

Le lac, romantique à souhait, étincelle sous le soleil. Une brise caresse leurs cheveux. Ils sont seuls.

Elle a fait des gâteaux au miel, allusion au surnom qu'on lui donne parfois: la petite abeille.

Mais au moment où elle se perd dans les yeux du jeune homme, une douleur.

Un vrombissement.

Mach bondit et s'enfuit en hurlant.

Elle a choisi de s'asseoir sur le seul coin de berge où des abeilles, ces foutues bestioles en voie de disparition, ont bâti leur essaim.

.

**45 – Strawberries (Horo Horo, Jeanne)**

Liqueur de fraises de Plougastel. C'était le nom du truc que Jeanne avait apporté.

Ils étaient ivres. Voilà pourquoi elle lui avait avoué en pleurant que l'entreprise de Ren était sa véritable femme et qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Voilà pourquoi Horo Horo l'avait embrassée, malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites.

Maintenant qu'il se réveille, elle est partie: il pourrait avoir rêvé. Des fantasmes de ce genre, sur Jeanne, il en a eu. Souvent.

Mais là, maintenant que c'est peut-être vraiment arrivé, que sa bouche a encore le goût des fraises, eh bien, la suite, il ne s'en souvient pas.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'était la section VDM.<em>


	10. Un rayon de soleil

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

_Cette section était censée être une section bisounours, avec des mamours et du love partout. Et en fait, ça correspond si peu à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire que je suis restée bloquée dessus pendant des mois ! ^^ J'ai eu envie de la reprendre à cause des récents attentats, ceux de Paris, bien évidemment, mais aussi ceux de Beyrouth qui ont eu lieu un jour avant, ceux d'Ankara, il y a un mois, et puis d'autres, beaucoup trop d'autres. _

_Deux drabbles parlent directement de l'actualité. Les thèmes sont plus un prétexte qu'autre chose et ils sont beaucoup trop courts pour le sujet qu'ils évoquent. J'avais songé écrire des OS pour mieux développer, mais finalement, j'ai choisi cette forme condensée parce que j'avais peur de m'étaler, d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, de tomber dans le pathos larmoyant et les redites. Le propos n'est pas très original, aussi j'ai préféré me contenter de cent mots. _

_Du coup, le titre de cette section date de plusieurs mois et il est un peu à côté de la plaque, parfois. Ce ne sont pas des drabbles à la guimauve et trop mignons, y a du noir (et aussi du gros wtf), mais une chose est sûre, c'est que tous ont une fin, sinon heureuse, du moins positive. _

_Paix et amour sur vous tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Un rayon de soleil dans ce monde de brutes<strong>

.

**46 – Justice (Jun)**

Ce n'est pas juste, pense Jun. Pas juste, pas juste!

La fillette boude depuis des mois.

Si elle a jamais eu un rêve, celui-ci s'effondre. Elle ne sera jamais chef du clan, elle qui est pourtant si forte, elle qui s'entraîne si dur, elle qui arrive déjà à maîtriser le kyonshi, à cinq ans.

Mais lorsqu'elle cède à la curiosité et découvre le nouveau-né, avec ses yeux clos, ses petits doigts et son odeur de talc, elle écarquille les yeux et oublie sa jalousie. Face à son frère, l'envie se métamorphose en un amour plus fort que la justice même.

.

**47 – Domino (Un humain)**

Il n'avait pas prévu de se trouver là. Il se promenait simplement, en regardant les humains de haut, à son habitude.

Quelle ville est-ce? Ah oui, Ankara.

Ça bouge, soudain. Des explosions, des tirs, des cris. Des gens qui s'éparpillent comme des fourmis. Qui se marchent dessus, qui se renversent comme des dominos. Si petits.

Il pense: bien fait.

Même pas besoin de les tuer, ils font ça très bien tous seuls.

Il tourne le dos.

Un cri déchirant, de femme, dépasse les autres. Frisson.

Hao fait volte-face. Renonce à son monde de shamans.

Lui aussi est humain, après tout.

.

**48 – Smoke (Hana, Tamao, Canna, Ryû...)**

Quand Ryû arriva, Hana gémissait sur son lit, Canna et Tamao à son chevet.

– Hana... C'est grave?

– Mais non, soupira Canna. Dans deux heures, ça ira mieux.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se mettre dans cet état?

Ryû réalisa alors que Tamao le fusillait du regard.

– T'as pas l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, Ryû?

L'intéressé réfléchit, fit l'inventaire de ses poches... vit le paquet de clopes posé sur la table.

– On en a juste piqué deux, fit une voix claire dans son dos.

Alumni.

– Oui, et maintenant, Hana est malade, grommela Canna.

– Quel minable, décréta la fiancée.

.

**49 – Snow Cone (Opacho, Hao)**

Voulez-vous savoir comment Opacho s'est attaché définitivement à Hao? C'est moins classe que vous pensez.

L'enfant solitaire pleurait dans l'hiver glacé. Environné de neige, il avait soif, terriblement soif!

Un garçon était alors arrivé, avait produit sous ses yeux un cône, entassé de la neige pure dedans et l'avait recouverte d'un sirop tiré de sa poche.

– Du shoyu, soupira-t-il. J'aurais aimé avoir du sirop de cerise pour te faire un vrai kakigori...

Opacho avait dévoré la glace et adopté Hao. Et aussi le shoyu.

La reconnaissance du ventre est éternelle.

.

**50 – Sun Set (Jeanne)**

J'étais à Paris pour voir Marco et Meene quand ça s'est passé. Nous étions à Tolbiac. Si près. Si loin.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai haï. Voulu tuer. Châtier. Comme autrefois. L'homme est mauvais, pensais-je. On n'y peut rien.

Et puis, le lendemain, j'ai vu les réseaux. Les dessins, les pensées, la solidarité. Les portes ouvertes, les célébrités qui twittaient les avis de recherche, les hôpitaux débordés par les donneurs de sang.

Dans la lumière rouge du crépuscule, j'avais honte. Je jouais leur jeu.

La violence, c'est facile. Juger aussi. Même Ren l'avait dit. Les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais.

.


	11. Détails mineurs

_Et c'est reparti pour des horreurs! _

_Pour ces drabbles, j'ai voulu me défier moi-même de changer de manière de raconter. Faire des choses moins bavardes, moins pédago... Le but, c'était de dire tout en ne disant rien, de parler d'un thème sans le nommer. Vous verrez, parfois ça marche, parfois non ^^ _

_Je précise que le drabble 54 a été écrit avant cette résolution, donc il sort du lot. (Je l'aime pas, d'ailleurs. En fait, je n'aime pas cette section, j'avais juste envie de la poster pour passer à la suite! Vous pouvez même arrêter de lire ici et y passer directement si vous voulez ^^)_

* * *

><p><strong>Détails mineurs<strong>

_._

**51 – Cream Puff (chou à la crème, religieuse, soufflé... j'ai trouvé plein de trad. bref, pâtisserie) (Mathilda)**

Le chou à la crème que Canna lui a acheté est rond, doré, bien rempli. Son glaçage est brillant et lisse. L'odorat de Mathilda lui révèle même la présence de noisette dans la pâte. On sent qu'il sort d'une pâtisserie chic et qu'il vaut bien son prix.

Résolue, elle enfonce sa cuillère dans le gâteau qui s'écrase sous la poussée. La pâte cède et libère la crème épaisse. Elle en prélève un peu, lève la cuillère, ouvre la bouche. Repose.

Elle retente, échoue encore. La cuillère tinte dans l'assiette.

Le gâteau est fichu. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle se déteste.

.

**52 – Citrus (agrume) (RenJeanne)**

Elle lui dit que ce sont des bonbons aux agrumes parce qu'elle sait qu'il déteste ça.

L'air de rien, il lui pique toujours tout. Ses magazines, le dernier grain de riz, la salle de bain, tout.

– Tu prends toute la couverture! rit Jeanne en tirant le drap.

– Râleuse.

– Ça, c'est gonflé.

Ren l'enlace.

– Tu penses que ça va marcher?

Jeanne hausse les épaules.

– Peut-être qu'on a un problème de fertilité... souffle-t-il.

– Mais non. Sois patient. Ça viendra.

Comme Ren se retourne pour dormir, Jeanne s'empare de sa boîte à bonbons et glisse une petite pastille blanche dans sa bouche.

.

**53 – Clouds (Horo Horo)**

Bras croisés derrière la tête, Horo Horo regarde le ciel. Les nuages passent au-dessus de lui, paresseusement. Ils semblent doux, duveteux, moelleux. On dirait des barbapapas à la vanille. Ou des dômes de chantilly crémeuse. Que le monde est beau!, se dit-il. Que le monde est calme! L'air est si incroyablement pur, ce qui est franchement ironique quand on pense qu'il se tient au sommet du symbole même de la destruction de la nature. Il prend une profonde inspiration, se gorge de cet oxygène délicieux, chasse la boule qui obstrue sa trachée et, lentement, se laisse tomber dans le vide.

.

**54 – Ashes (Hao)**

_OOC, je pense. Sorry._

"Anna,

Je te hais. Je n'en peux plus. Je voudrais incendier ton être, te regarder brûler, écouter tes cris, sentir craquer tes os, voir ta chair fondre, léchée par les flammes. Te voir disparaître et répandre tes cendres dans les airs.

Je ne pense qu'à toi, ton hurlement, ton souffle sur ma nuque et tes griffes dans mon dos.

Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et il mourra.

Fais attention. Je brûle aujourd'hui, demain je m'éteindrai. Je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement."

.

Cette lettre, il ne l'enverra jamais.

Le feu la dévore. Le vent emporte les cendres.

.

**55 – Fog (Lyserg. Oui, c'est facile, haha)**

Le brouillard est encore dense, ce matin-là. C'est inhabituel, en plein mois de juillet. Mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il est tôt. Ça va probablement se lever, et après, il fera beau.

Lyserg marche seul. Les rues de Londres sont vides. Juste remplies d'une brume fraîche, qui ressemble à un gaz toxique. 10 juillet 2005: sa ville tant aimée suinte la peur. A moins que ça ne soit tout simplement parce qu'on est dimanche matin et que les gens dorment.

Lyserg presse légèrement le pas. C'est pas tout ça, mais il a du travail. Il y a des criminels à arrêter.

.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce dernier drabble: y en a ras-le-bol de ce sujet, mais je l'ai écrit dimanche 1511 et c'était totalement mes impressions en sortant de chez moi le matin. La ville vide, avec un camion militaire par-ci, les flics par-là. Bref, je voulais écrire autre chose pour le remplacer, mais pas d'autre inspiration. Et j'avais envie de passer à la suite. Donc le voilà. Mille pardons encore pour ce radotage, c'est FINI cette fois._


	12. Follow the white rabbit, Neo

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

_**Note:** UA pour tout le chapitre._

_Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais je suis une grosse fan de cyberpunk, de dystopie, de SF et notamment de SF japonaise, post-apo ou non. __Cette section sera donc un festival de références aux thèmes favoris de ces genres et notamment à The Walking Dead, Ghost in the Shell, Appleseed, Pluto, Ergo Proxy et puis aussi __Blade Runner, Matrix, __etc._

_Par un pur hasard, il se trouve aussi que c'est un chapitre où il n'y aura... que des filles. Bref, voici la section cyberpunkette_.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow the white rabbit, Neo<strong>

.

**56 – Candle (Lip et Rap, Rutherfor)**

_Mind fuck_

L'infini s'est ouvert sous le pouvoir des algorithmes de Rutherfor. Lip et Rap hurlent en basculant dans le vide intersidéral. Elles ont voulu savoir, comprendre, aller jusqu'au bout. Les ténèbres et le froid les engloutissent. Elles n'entendent même plus leurs propres cris. Elles sont perdues dans l'espace.

Soudain, Rutherfor marche vers elles, une bougie à la main.

La lumière les réconforte. Rutherfor tend la main, une deuxième lumière apparaît.

– Comment fais-tu? hoquette Lip.

– En réalité… devine Rap, nous ne sommes pas dans le vide, c'est ça?

Le visage de l'extraterrestre sourit.

– En réalité, il n'y a pas de bougie.

.

**57 – Zombie (Jeanne, Canna, Marion)**

Les clients enfuis, Jeanne repère immédiatement la suspecte dans le bar.

Grande, athlétique, fumeuse. Une blonde à couettes est assise en face.

Jeanne dégaine, sans hésitation.

– Mains en l'air.

L'amazone ricane.

– Elle t'obéira pas.

Grognement.

– C'est une infectée?

– C'est ma sœur!

Evidemment.

– J'ai reçu une plainte…

– Vous allez la tuer!

Sa "soeur" grogne. Jeanne grimace. Elle aperçoit sa chair décomposée, maintenant.

– Je fais mon boulot. Cette chose… n'est plus humaine.

– Vous n'en savez rien.

Jeanne est obligée de les tuer. Les deux. En soldate accomplie, elle s'exécute. Mais quand tout est fini, elle repart la bile aux lèvres. Comme d'habitude.

.

**58 – Archery (Tamao)**

On surnomme l'officier Tamamura "Cupidon", à cause des fioritures ailées et rosées de son célèbre arc noir. C'est plus un surnom ironique qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, elle le déteste.

Tamao bondit par-dessus les toits en bandant son arme. Elle y est presque. Depuis que les robots ont une âme, il faut sans cesse traquer les résidus des droïdes décédés, qui traînent sur la terre. C'est là que son unité entre en jeu. Elle en est le meilleur élément.

Positionnée derrière une cheminée, elle attend, et tire.

D'une flèche, elle transperce l'âme du tanuki et la regarde s'effacer.

Parfait. A l'autre, maintenant.

.

**59 – City (Meene)**

Le monde s'étend à ses pieds. Enfin presque, pas tout à fait. Un océan urbain d'immeubles, de routes entremêlées, d'enseignes lumineuses clignotantes, de gratte-ciels – qui, en fait, ne chatouillent que le couvercle de pollution qui emprisonne la cité-état –, le tout habité par la masse grouillante de piétons qui s'y presse. Et dire, pense Meene, qu'il faut aimer tous ces gens.

Elle ne sait pas comment faire, elle laisse cela au Seigneur Maiden, la sainte jeune fille.

Ses yeux bioniques repèrent sa cible, verrouillent. Elle s'élance du haut du toit. Droit dessus.

Elle, elle est juste là pour éradiquer le mal.

.

**60 – Fortune Teller (Anna)**

La pluie s'abat sur nous, inlassablement, depuis des jours. Je marche près des baraques à nouilles, et l'eau des toits me dégouline dessus. Un ricanement mécanique me fait sursauter. Je suis devant le distributeur de bonne aventure. L'androïde me dit que la roue tourne, tourne… Pour cent yen, elle me dira tout. Je la fixe, son visage est terrifiant dans l'obscurité. J'hésite. Si ça se trouve, elle me dira si Yoh va supporter la greffe, si ça se trouve. La cyberchirurgie n'est pas si au point que ça, malgré ce qu'ils disent. C'est de l'arnaque. C'est pathétique, je sais. Mais j'hésite.

.


	13. Cinq phrases

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!_

_Tout est dans le titre! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq phrases<strong>

_._

**61 – Noodles (HoroRen)**

_Queen, c'est pour toi. _

Slurp, fait sa bouche comme il avale ses nouilles, mais raté, ça retombe dans le bol, et Horo Horo constate à ses joues rouges que c'est la fin du monde, oui, au moins, car la fierté de Ren a ceci de pathologique que même ne pas réussir à aspirer des pâtes correctement équivaut à une tache sur son honneur, et ça provoque immanquablement un_ facepalm_ intérieur chez l'Aïnou, parce qu'il sent venir l'engueulade, il sait que Ren va lui reprocher de l'avoir vu et il ne pourra jamais lui avouer que c'est précisément dans ces moments-là qu'il le trouve incroyablement mignon.

.

**62 – Music Box (Marion, Tamao ou TamMary si vous voulez)**

On croyait que personne n'arriverait jamais à apprivoiser Mary, hormis ses deux fleurs protectrices et Hao, mais c'était sans compter la persévérance discrète de Tamao qui sait, mieux que quiconque, ce que c'est que d'être enfermée en soi-même, incapable de s'exprimer en public, une âme rouillée, une boîte à musique, en jolie porcelaine ancienne, dont la mécanique cassée serinerait éternellement la même petite mélodie, et justement, parce qu'elle sait, elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour rendre à Mary les pièces qui lui manquent: le silence, l'écoute accueillante, une caresse effleurée suffisent pour l'aider à trouver la voie de l'épanouissement.

.

**63 – Lace (JeanneHao)**

_Ce mot est vraiment trop beau. Lace... J'ai lu il y a peu, un texte de Rain sur le même thème, avec les mêmes personnages… je vais essayer d'y faire référence sans répéter. Bref, Rain, c'est pour toi._

Jeanne ne se sent jamais aussi libre ni aussi captive que lorsqu'elle se trouve aux mains d'Hao qui l'enlace et la délace, dont les doigts, la chevelure, la bouche éveillent des sensations troubles sur et sous sa peau, lorsque les lacets défaits de son corsage, dans un froissement délicat, la libèrent de la chape de tissu qui pèse sur elle tout le jour, lorsqu'elle s'offre à l'ennemi, son pareil, dénouant ainsi ses propres entraves, et lorsque Hao l'emprisonne, la fait sienne et qu'en silence, contenus, ils gémissent et se délassent dans un étau plus serré qu'un corset de demoiselle.

.

**64 – Vanilla (ChocoPi. Ça leur allait trop bien.)**

La vanille pour elle, c'est l'odeur des cheveux de Chocolove, et, oui, c'est cliché, mais coco-vanille-karité, c'est le parfum des shampoings cheveux secs, et les siens sont crépus, alors c'est normal qu'il en utilise, certains trouvent ça écœurant, mais ça se marie parfaitement avec l'odeur qu'elle ne sait comment nommer alors, on va dire "fauve", comme Mick, senteur baroque, puissante, chatoyante, à laquelle le shampoing apporte de la douceur, et Pirika adore le sucré, justement, et le poivre aussi, les sensations fortes, la vie, qu'elle croque avec lui, comme une gousse de vanille, sur ses cheveux, sur sa peau, dans sa bouche.

.

**65 – Nurse (Meene)**

Meene se souvenait de sa propre horreur autrefois, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, mais parce que le sang sur ses draps la ramenait à une féminité insupportable, qu'elle refusait, qu'elle trouvait sale, honteuse, dégradante, un boulet la clouant sur terre, loin des envolées de son éducation militariste, et pourtant, c'était son instructeur de père qui l'avait bercée avec une douceur d'infirmier et aidée à comprendre que c'était normal, pénible, mais pas immonde, ni choquant, avec des mots parfaits, si justes qu'ils lui revenaient naturellement maintenant qu'elle devait consoler une Jeanne bouleversée par ses premières règles.

.


	14. Autrui, ce mystère

.

**Autrui, ce mystère**

.

**66 – Laser (TamHao)**

_Pour toi, Rea – (admettons qu'Hao ait conservé son pouvoir de télépathie après le SF). _

Tamao est transparente pour lui, cela ne signifie pas sans intérêt ni charme, mais qu'il peut lire en elle comme dans une eau claire. Son regard la traverse tel un rayon laser, d'elle il peut _tout _savoir, et ce qui est stupéfiant, c'est qu'elle est la seule à n'en éprouver ni effroi ni offense. Elle s'offre, limpide, cristalline, sans rien lui cacher, sa confiance est absolue, elle ne souffre même pas du déséquilibre qui en découle, elle s'en fout, elle l'a pris comme il était, sans hésitation, et ça, c'est pour Hao un mystère plus opaque qu'un trou noir.

.

**67 – Doll (Jun)**

La fille sur l'écran gémissait bruyamment, poupée peinturlurée et factice, aux mains de son partenaire. Jun écarquillait les yeux, la bouche sèche, devant la scène sordide. Elle se mordit les lèvres, tendit la main vers son écran. Puis, soudain horrifiée, elle s'éloigna de l'ordinateur, nauséeuse, et courut aux toilettes.

Elle n'arriva pas à vomir, juste à pleurer. A se détester. Elle s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait pas dû juger sa fille, c'était une adulte, mais c'était répugnant, immonde, à dégueuler.

Jamais ces images ne quitteraient sa rétine, jamais elle ne s'ôterait de l'idée que c'était entièrement sa faute.

.

**68 – Spy (CannaAnna)**

Depuis qu'Anna a repris ses droits sur le Fumbari Onsen – avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée –, Tamao est en vacances et un calme tranquille plane sur l'établissement. Il se ponctue de cérémonies du thé et de séances d'ikebana, que Canna feint de dédaigner, quand ses deux sœurs y prennent joyeusement part.

Elle espionne de loin, s'abstenant de fumer. Anna compose un bouquet de branches dépouillées dont Mary et Mathilda, agitées, ne comprennent pas la beauté. L'ornement prend forme, et Canna, fascinée, boit des yeux l'élégance de la nuque de l'itako, ployée comme une fleur, de son visage appliqué, de ses doigts agiles.

.

**69 – Pottery (Rakist, Jeanne)**

Rakist ressent parfois une drôle d'impression quand, regardant Jeanne s'amuser avec la pâte à modeler qu'il lui a offerte, il réalise qu'elle représente parfaitement la manière dont il la sculpte.

Sous les petits doigts potelés de la fillette prennent forme des vases cabossés et des boudins lisses. De ses mains à lui, lourdes et sans grâce, naît une créature disciplinée et pure, qui saura aussi bien prier que tuer, un être angélique, saint, chef et esclave, qui sera égérie, instrument, et qui vénérera ses chaînes plus que tout.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'aime! Il ne sait ce qu'il éprouve: fierté ou dégoût.

.

**70 – Royalty (HaoSati)**

_Doute de trad, donc j'ai choisi le double thème "royal/redevance" – UA, fantasy_

– Sire, les redevances sont trop lourdes, décrète Sati. C'est plus que le peuple n'en peut supporter.

– Ma reine, sourit Hao, vous êtes trop tendre pour ces manants. Les craignez-vous?

Elle soupire.

– Je les aime. C'est leur révolte que je crains.

Mais Hao est seul juge. Sati lui a laissé le trône, n'exigeant que la place de princesse consort. Elle ne s'oppose jamais vraiment à lui. Pourtant, chaque jour, il s'en méfie davantage. Pas seulement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à la cerner, mais aussi parce qu'il le réalise, à présent: il y a plus de majesté en elle qu'en lui.

.


	15. Princes et Princesses

**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King_ est la propriété d'Hiroyuki Takei.

_71, 72 et 73 ont été écrits pratiquement d'une traite et ce ne sont pas les meilleurs... Le 73 contient une citation quasi littérale d'un célèbre roman américain et j'offre un drabble à qui me trouve lequel sans tricher (envie de challenge, hahaha)._

_Pour le 74, je ne sais absolument pas si les petits Japonais ont des devoirs dès la maternelle, mais ils en sont capables (^^'), alors chuuut._

* * *

><p><strong>Princes et princesses<strong>

.

**71 – Ghost (Tokageroh, Bason)**

– Tu n'en as jamais eu assez? demande un jour Tokageroh à Bason.

– De quoi?

– De servir de chien-chien à ton petit merdeux.

Bason tire une mine fataliste, mais digère mal l'insulte faite à son maître. Ce malandrin est bien mal dégrossi.

– J'aime la famille que je sers, fait-il, laconique.

Le vieux lézard s'esclaffe.

– Moi, je suis plus libre que toi.

– Tu es resté prisonnier d'un bowling pendant quatre siècles, rétorque Bason.

Piqué au vif, Tokageroh proteste. Bason le laisse dire. Il a toujours combattu pour l'orgueil des princes, et il préfère cela à vivre une éternité dans l'oubli.

.

**72 – Rocky Road (Gâteaux à base de chocolat enrobant du biscuit, des fruits confits, secs, de la guimauve, etc. Une vraie tuerie.) (CamelMikihisa)**

Les rocky road fondent toujours un peu quand ils les sortent, après la piscine. Ils s'en mettent plein les mains, du chocolat, et Camel rougit de voir Mikihisa se lécher les doigts consciencieusement – et innocemment, hélas. Le croquant des biscuits et noisettes le ramène sur terre et l'aide à avaler le bonheur béat de son ami lorsqu'il évoque sa princesse, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Confus d'être le seul à parler, il l'interroge: Camel détourne la conversation avec adresse. Pas de princesse charmante pour lui. C'est un chemin difficile qu'il doit suivre, mais ces instants avec Mikihisa en valent la peine.

.

**73 – Fairy (Jeanne)**

Jeanne n'était pas d'une beauté classique, mais les hommes ne s'en apercevaient guère quand, à l'exemple d'Horo Horo ou de Ren, ils étaient captifs de son charme. A l'évidence, ils ne se souciaient pas de l'inquiétante étrangeté de son regard rouge, ni du réseau de veines bleuâtres qui parsemait sa peau translucide, et encore moins des déformations discrètes de ses doigts graciles, dues à la guérison précaire de l'entraînement matinal, interrompue par leur visite.

Rien en Jeanne ne leur paraissait laid, car ils ne voyaient que la fée angélique qui s'était dévoilée dans toute sa splendeur au cours du tournois.

.

**74 – Lightbulb (ampoule) (Hana, Tamao)**

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume du meilleur des mondes.

Ainsi songeait Tamao en regardant Hana faire ses devoirs, les tout premiers de sa courte existence, sur sa petite table. Des formes de toutes les couleurs s'alignaient sur son cahier, des carrés, des triangles, des ronds. C'était joli, comme un paquet de bonbons.

Sourcils froncés, Hana s'appliquait à comparer les différents éléments d'une ligne d'ampoules.

– Là! s'écria-t-il en montrant une petite bleue au milieu des oranges.

Sourire de fierté. Il avait trouvé l'intrus.

Ainsi apprend-on aux enfants à discriminer, pensa Tamao malgré elle.

.

**75 – Windmill (éolienne, moulin à vent) (Jeanne et Ren)**

Jeanne observait du coin de l'œil le ventilateur qui tournait. Ce mouvement si régulier qu'il semblait immobile la rassurait. Il lui fallait cela pour affronter Ren.

– Tu as réfléchi? demanda-t-elle.

Un conte de son enfance lui revint._ "La fille du meunier aimait un prince…"_

– J'accepte tes conditions, répondit Ren.

_"…Elle voulait être princesse, pour faire de grandes choses…"_

– Moi, je n'en ai qu'une.

_"…Mais le prince était sorcier. Son amour avait un prix."_

Jeanne savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Sitôt qu'il parla, elle croisa son regard. Sans crainte.

– Marché conclu.

_"En échange, il lui demanda son premier né."_

.


	16. Il y a des choses qui ne s'achètent pas

**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King_ appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et ceci n'est qu'un hommage désintéressé, désavouable et désastreux!

_Ces thèmes m'inspiraient plus que les précédents, alors, la section est déjà prête._

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a des choses qui ne s'achètent pas<strong>

.

**76 – Windchime (carillon) (Jeanne)**

La rédemption n'a pas de prix, expliquait Rakist.

Le Shaman Fight passé, les mots du prêtre redevenaient acceptables. Jeanne s'autorisait à nouveau à les écouter. Elle y pensait souvent: comment demander pardon à ceux qu'elle avait offensés? Détruits?

Sa retraite auprès des Paches l'avait aidée – passer des mois à fabriquer des gadgets attrape-touristes laisse l'esprit libre de réfléchir –, mais ne lui avait fourni aucune réponse.

Le carillon, fabriqué de ses mains, résonna, effleuré par le vent, musique légère de bois et de métal, si différente des cloches d'église.

Que pouvait-elle faire? Donner? Rien.

Non, la rédemption n'a pas de prix.

.

**77 – Sweet Tarts (sorte de bonbons) (OpachôRoeseb)**

Tout le monde a toujours pris Opachô pour un garçon et Roeseb ne fait pas exception. Seul le Seigneur Hao savait et il n'a jamais pris la peine de détromper les autres.

Petite, ça ne la dérangeait pas, ça n'était pas important. Adolescente, c'est devenu pénible. Douloureux. Surtout quand son regard sur Roeseb a changé. Ensuite, quand il l'a repoussée, la blessure creusée dans son âme s'est élargie, puis infectée.

Quand il comprend, Roeseb cherche un cadeau pour appuyer ses excuses. Les bonbons qu'il, mais non _qu'elle_ préfère.

Opachô l'envoie promener. Finalement, elle n'a besoin de personne.

.

**78 – Dizzy (étourdi, ici, c'est plutôt "oublieux" en fait) (Yoh, Hanna, Ryû)**

Yoh remarque quelquefois que Hana semble préférer la compagnie de Ryû, et dissimule soigneusement sa peine. Bien sûr, Hana l'aime. Il le sait. Mais quand ils se voient, ses yeux n'ont pas le même rire qu'avec Ryû et lorsqu'il lui arrive quelque chose de sérieux, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il va se confier.

Yoh ne blâme personne. Il connaît la musique: il est le fils de Mikihisa, après tout. Il s'abstient d'imiter Ren – meilleur que lui dans ce domaine, pour une fois –, et de couvrir son fils de cadeaux dispendieux. Il sait que cela n'excuse pas un père oublieux.

.

**79 – Red Riding Hood (Le Petit Chaperon rouge) (AnnaHao, again)**

Mal lui prend, de jouer les grand méchant loup auprès d'Anna. Le tissu écarlate encadrant sa chevelure ne fait pas d'elle un petit chaperon rouge, prêt à être croqué. Hao aurait dû y reconnaître sa couleur. Tel un roseau, Anna ploie mais ne rompt pas.

Finalement, ses pouvoirs, qu'elle craint, quoi qu'elle dise, sont inutiles. La séduction ne marche pas. La force? Répugnant. La menace, alors? Elle céderait, sans doute… Mais elle le mépriserait.

Le marchandage échoue aussi.

.

Des années après, vieille, elle demande:

– Pourquoi?

– C'était pourtant clair…

Son sourire raffiné s'accentue.

– Et tu n'as jamais songé à demander, tout simplement?

.

**80 – Midas (JunHoro)**

Jun est riche, comme Crésus, comme Midas, comme Job avant qu'il ne devienne pauvre. Son appartement déborde de meubles sans prix, de soieries somptueuses, de musardises, de coupes de champagne, de cendriers dégorgeant. L'argent dégouline de toute sa personne et lui brûle les doigts.

Et elle, belle, raffinée, merveilleuse, même au matin d'une nuit sans sommeil, le cheveu en broussaille, les yeux gonflés, la peau terne.

Horo Horo se rhabille, sans la regarder.

– On se revoit quand? demande-t-elle, faussement détachée.

– A toi de décider.

Ignorant son regard tendre, Horo Horo attrape la poignée de billets qui lui est destinée et s'en va.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cette section était absolument désespérante. Je fournis les mouchoirs et le scotch pour recoller vos petits cœurs à la sortie. Courage!<em>


	17. Punk's not dead

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

_Section un peu anarchique écrite après une overdose de White Stripes. D'ailleurs y a une chanson par drabble. Si vous les écoutez en lisant, vous aurez probablement que le temps d'entendre le riff du début, mais osef x) _

_Bonne lecture, bonne écoute, bonne année. _

* * *

><p><strong>Punk's not dead<strong>

.

**81 – Bounty Hunter (Canna, Pof) **

_**(Offend in every Way)**_

Canna embarque Pof discrètement. Elle préfère les ramener vivants. Ça paye mieux.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il semble si… petit. Faible.

Elle l'a eu facilement. Pas comme l'autre, Marco. Celui-là avait été plus dur à chopper, Rakist avait dû s'en mêler. Pas de bol.

– Pourquoi? demande soudain Pof.

– C'est pas personnel. Sati paye bien.

– Nous ne sommes pas des criminels!

– C'est ça.

Regard las.

– J'obéissais aux ordres, c'est tout.

Canna l'observe, apathique. Cette phrase, elle l'a déjà entendue. Ailleurs, dans une autre vie.

– Moi aussi, réalise-t-elle.

Brusquement, elle rit. On a beau dire, beau faire, les humains n'apprennent pas.

.

**82 – Stockings (Pirika) **

_**(Rag & Bone)**_

Doigts tremblants, tirant la langue, Pirika louche sur le trou de son bas gauche, qu'elle rafistole à même sa jambe, histoire de bien voir les mailles fines et de les raccrocher correctement entre elles. Puis elle applique son vernis transparent sur le raccommodage. Paaarfait.

C'est dans cette posture peu avantageuse que la surprend Mathilda.

Les filles s'observent. Un problème? pense Pirika. Soudain, la rouquine lance:

– T'es plus cool avec tes bas filés, t'sais.

D'un pas, elle approche. D'une griffe, elle bousille la réparation.

– Lààà, c'est mieux.

Légère caresse. Sourire. Elle s'éloigne.

Pirika ne sait plus pourquoi elle tremble.

.

**83 – Crystals (Faust) **

_**(I just don't know what to do with myself)**_

Quand ses amis font la fête, Faust éprouve plus que jamais leur différence d'âge. Il ne participe pas. Quelque part, il regrette ce pan d'adolescence qu'il n'a jamais connu, mais il se sent déplacé quand il les voit se lâcher, se défier de boire, s'entre-draguer.

Alors, comme la musique s'époumone, que les gosses dansent, boivent, rient, sous les éclats d'une boule à facette, Faust s'éloigne. S'allonge sur son lit. Sort les cristaux qu'il cache soigneusement – si jamais ils font cette expérience-là aussi, il n'en sera pas responsable – et les avale, prêt à rejoindre sa Lucy dans le ciel diamanté.

.

**84 – Scorpion (Nichrom) **

_**(I can learn)**_

_(Évidence, je sais. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qui que ce soit d'autre. Pour rappel, le fantôme de Magna est un hibou.)_

Nichrom ne sait pas ce qui l'entraîne au Pach Café. Il marche, somnambule, jusqu'au comptoir.

– Nichrom, commence Talim.

Son regard l'arrête.

– T'aurais un truc… fort?

Talim secoue la tête, horrifié. Il comprend sa peine, son deuil, mais…

Le furyuku monte. Oppresse sa gorge. Dix ans. Tant de potentiel.

– Aboule, grogne Nichrom.

.

L'alcool déchire sa bouche, ne le soulage pas. Son estomac trop jeune le vomit en chemin, et le laisse à genoux, en larmes. Les scorpions ont la carapace dure, mais le ventre mou.

Que serait-il devenu si une chouette ne l'avait pas trouvé et couvert de son aile?

.

**85 – Juice (MarcoCanna) **

_**(Hypnotize)**_

_Pour Rain on your back (pas de Meene, finalement), comme promis! :3_

Elle est vulgaire.

Elle pue la clope.

Elle fait toujours la gueule.

Elle s'assied jambes écartées.

En plus, elle boit sa briquette à la paille en faisant du bruit!

Mais voilà. C'est fascinant. Marco replace ses lunettes pour calmer ses nerfs.

Canna le grille.

– Un problème? crache-t-elle.

Elle se lève, approche. Il déglutit. Ça sent le jus de pomme. La fumée.

Lilith, pense bêtement Marco, statufié. La chair est faible. Ou triste. Il ne sait plus.

Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Lyserg et Mathilda n'étaient pas entrés à ce moment-là en rigolant, hein? Marco ne veut pas le savoir.

.


	18. Rocky Horror Parade

**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King_ est la propriété d'Hiroyuki Takei et je ne me ferai aucun sousou avec ça.

Cette fois, une section "horrifique", car j'ai écrit avec la musique de _Dark Water_ dans les oreilles. Attention, âmes sensibles, aux numéros 87 et 88 qui sont de _vrais_ drabbles d'horreur. Avec du sang pour le 88.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky Horror Parade<strong>

.

**86 – Mirror (Jeanne)**

La fillette remontait la coursive vers la salle d'eau, tremblante. La longue ligne de portes la terrorisait. C'était stupide, naturellement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le sol s'ouvrant sous ses pieds, l'espace rallongeant, prolongeant sa marche indéfiniment...

Parvenue à son but, Jeanne humidifia son front et croisa son reflet dans l'ovale du miroir. Elle crut voir un fantôme.

Son visage était crayeux, ses yeux gonflés. Une estafilade encore chaude barrait sa joue.

Elle l'avait mérité. Elle n'aurait pas dû refuser l'Iron Maiden, ce matin. C'était mal.

Alors, Jeanne se fit une promesse: jamais plus, elle ne serait lâche.

.

**87 – Sea Shell (Pirika, Horo Horo, Chocolove)**

D'un battement de jambes, Pirika s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la rivière. Les coquillages devaient être au fond.

Ils auraient dû prendre des lampes. Cette gorge étaient vraiment abyssale!

En nageant, elle sentit la caresse des algues. Frissonna. Volte-face.

Horo Horo et Chocolove! Disparus. Ils étaient derrière elle, pourtant…

Algues et vase bouchaient sa vue. Ils avaient dû remonter. Elle allait devoir les imiter, ses poumons l'exigeaient.

Soudain, une poigne glacée retint sa cheville. Elle cria. Les bulles s'échappèrent, sans bruit.

Les kappas. Un esprit. Grand frère. Quelqu'un! Elle ne pouvait pas… se retourner! La surface… Si. Loin… Mal.

Froid.

Noir.

.

**88 – Barber (Marco, Meene)**

_(À l'origine, ce drabble était censé être pour Rain, et était super mignon. Mais j'ai décidé de le recycler en OS et de le développer davantage. Du coup, en voici une version trash.)_

Gêné par son plâtre, Marco ne pouvait se raser seul. Meene se proposa. Malgré son entraînement, ses mains tremblaient à l'idée de le toucher. De la proximité que cela impliquait.

Marco offrit l'étendue blanche de sa gorge.

Meene y posa son rasoir.

C'était facile, en fait. Rêveuse, elle l'admira… soudain, le rasoir ripa.

Marco sursauta. Le rouge perla. Meene voulut s'arrêter… _elle n'y parvint pas_.

– Meene!

La lame appuya. Força. Creusa. Jusqu'à retirer la peau.

Marco hurlait. Le sang giclait, poissait ses mains. Meene criait, s'acharnait, désespérée.

Animé d'une vie propre, le rasoir lui échappait. L'emprisonnait.

Le rasoir… ou ses doigts?

.

**89 – Alcohol (Amano, Reiheit)**

Face aux rituels d'Amano, Reiheit était sceptique. Ces superstitions… Le shamanisme, c'était plus que ça.

Un jour, cependant, elle sortit un bocal de ses étagères et il changea d'avis.

– Bois, chuchota-t-elle.

– Mais… attends, c'est un crâne _d'oiseau_ dedans?

– Entre autres…

L'alcool s'abattit sur lui. Et avec lui, la nuit.

Vapeurs brûlantes, souffles glacés, fantômes ricanants. Il courrait sans trêve dans les marais.

Un épouvantail couvert d'asticots. Des insectes innommables. Des cris. La boue du bayou entravant sa course. Il courut des heures durant au son du rire d'Amano et jura, sorti du cauchemar, qu'il ne serait plus jamais condescendant.

.

**90 – Bomb (Opacho) **

Opacho avait peur.

Il n'aimait pas cette cachette. Les vitres brisées qui faisaient comme des dents. La poussière. Les grincements de la charpente. Les ombres. La vieille douche avec ses taches douteuses. L'eau marronnasse qui crachotait des robinets. Et la présence tout autour d'eux. Épaisse, d'une noirceur absolue. Froide. Méchante.

Ça chuchotait dans sa tête, comme des battements d'aile contre son esprit. Des intentions malveillantes. De hautes silhouettes indiscernables, qui marchaient sur eux, hautes, effrayantes, sans visages. Et la mort, partout.

– Seigneur Hao, suppliait-il. Opacho sent…

Mais Hao s'obstinait à rester là.

– Ne crains rien, Opacho. Ils échoueront.

.


	19. Love & Pop

_Allez, une section trop-choupinou-pinette pour me faire pardonner la précédente! Enfin, pardon, le 93 était censé être mignon et en fait, euh, raté._

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Love & Pop**

.

**91 – Jawbreaker (couille de mammouth) (JeanneTam)**

– C'est quoi? demanda innocemment Horo Horo en désignant le gros bonbon.

– Une couille de mammouth, répond tranquillement Jeanne en l'enfournant.

Souriante, Tamao l'imite.

– Oh mais c'est bon en plus!

– C'est que du sucre!

– Vous en voulez? demande Jeanne aux garçons.

– Euh, non merci, répondent en chœur Yoh, Manta, Ryû, Ren, Horo Horo, rouges, yeux ronds, horrifiés et fascinés, qui s'efforcent désespérément de ne pas fixer les deux filles suçotant leurs bonbons.

Jeanne et Tamao, doigts entrelacés, finissent leurs friandises, l'air de rien. Plus tard, elles rigoleront beaucoup.

– Leurs têtes! glousse Jeanne. C'était fantastique.

– Sans rire, ça s'appelle vraiment comme ça? s'esclaffe Tamao.

.

**92 – Curls (JeanneMathilda)**

Jeanne admire la chevelure de feu de Mathilda. La sienne lui paraît si fade, dans sa blancheur monochrome, en comparaison! Chez Mathilda, outre l'orange, on voit passer du rouge, de l'or, du fauve, du rose, parfois.

Aussi s'étonne-t-elle, lorsqu'un jour, la rousse saisit une de ses mèches:

– Ils sont trop beaux, tes cheveux! J'adorerais être bouclée comme toi!

Interloquée, Jeanne imite son geste.

– Moi, j'adore les tiens.

– Ces baguettes toutes raides!

– On n'a jamais ce qu'on veut…

Et, dans le silence, les doigts entortillés dans leurs cheveux s'égarent sur leurs joues, comme l'admiration envieuse se mue en autre chose.

.

**93 – Lumpia (version indonésienne des nems) (RenHao)**

– Fêtons notre collaboration, avait dit Hao.

En regardant les lumpia placés entre eux, Ren a plutôt la nausée qu'autre chose. Peinant à manger, il invoque un déjeuner mal passé pour masquer son malaise. Il a trop chaud, des palpitations, la présence de Hao est…

Terrifiante.

Fascinante.

Grisante?

La fin du repas est un soulagement.

Rencontrer Hao est épuisant. Il doit se contrôler, ne rien laisser échapper. L'onmyôji le sentirait.

Pourquoi a-t-il accepté son offre? Pour jouer les agents doubles? Pour progresser?

Peu importe, c'était stupide. Personne ne peut tromper Hao. Il court à sa perte.

À tous les niveaux.

.

**94 – Sushi (RyûLyserg)**

Lyserg grommelle en s'efforçant d'attraper le sushi avec ses baguettes. Pas question de renoncer, ni de réclamer une fourchette, il veut y arriver! Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué!

Lorsqu'il réussit, il glisse le sushi entre ses lèvres et réalise que la bouchée est trop grosse. Pourtant, c'est fait pour être mangé en une seule fois, non? Contorsionnant les lèvres, il parvient à caler le mets sur sa langue et à mastiquer. Il se sent vraiment comme un gamin maintenant.

Honteux, il croise le regard de son hôte, en face, écarquillé, étrange.

– Quoi?

– Rien, rien, répond rapidement Ryû, écarlate.

.

**95 – Boba Milk Tea (thé aux perles) (PirikaMarion)**

Pirika ne sait pas quoi faire de la blondinette taciturne qu'elle se coltine depuis que son frère roucoule avec sa frangine. Quelle corvée! Comment distraire cette fille qui ne parle que pour exprimer son ennui?

Désespérée, elle l'invite à prendre un thé aux perles.

Et, vrai, la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait, c'était de se retrouver à faire le concours de celle qui goberait le plus de perles à la paille, à s'étrangler de rire avec elle, à échanger des regards complices, puis soudain à rencontrer son pied sous la table, à rougir et, plus tard, à s'interroger sérieusement.

.


	20. Vents et marées

**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King_ est la propriété d'Hiroyuki Takei et je ne me ferai aucun argent avec ça.

Dernière section de ce challenge en cent thèmes! Je suis à la fois heureuse et un peu mélancolique à l'idée d'en être venue à bout, c'est vraiment reposant d'écrire des drabbles, je ne m'en lasse pas. Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi le recueil jusque-là.

Il y a un peu de tout dans ces cinq derniers drabbles, du bizarre, du glauque pervers (le 97, qui fait un peu tache, du coup) de l'amour, de la tendresse fraternelle, de l'amitié indéfectible, c'est le bazar. Faut dire que les thèmes de ce challenge, sur la fin, sont devenus de plus en plus random, vous allez voir.

(Et juste pour l'anecdote, le tout dernier est un des premiers que j'aie écrit!)

* * *

><p><strong>Vents et marées<strong>

.

**96 – Sea Anemone (Jeanne & the boys)**

_Bon, je ne voulais pas faire cette vanne, à la base, mais… vous me connaissez, j'aime les jeux de mots pourris et je suis faible_.

Lorsque Horo Horo demande à Ren tranquillement si l'Iron Maiden est du genre "étoile de mer ou… pas?", celui-ci hésite entre le massacrer, faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris, répliquer qu'elle est plutôt anémone, méduse, calmar géant (parce que jouer au plus crade lui clouerait peut-être efficacement le bec), ou lui dire simplement combien il trouve cette question crue et déplacée, voire même lui demander _pourquoi_ son couple le fascine autant, hein, mais Jeanne, surgissant derrière eux, le prend de vitesse, inopinément, et demande, charmante:

– Arrêtez de m'appeler l'Iron Maiden, s'il vous plaît… vous n'appelleriez pas Faust "le fauteuil roulant", j'imagine…?

.

**97 – Venus Flytrap (plante carnivore/Dionée attrape-mouche) (HaoPeyote)**

_Trash et cracra un peu dérangeant._

Peyote se laisse avoir comme une abeille venue butiner une fleur carnivore: elles sont si belles, rouges, incandescentes, luxuriantes, tel ce chemin qu'on nomme l'Enfer, pavé de bonnes intentions et de fleurs, mais sous la douce apparence duquel se cachent d'odieux sables mouvants. Et c'est bien l'enfer que lui réserve Hao maintenant qu'il l'a pris dans ses filets flamboyants: déjà, ses sucs maudits dissolvent sa chair et son âme, les extirpent de son cadavre souriant. Le voilà devenu outil obéissant, esclave reconnaissant, même, bénissant ses chaînes, exécutant chaque vilenie exigée par cette bouche enfantine, ô _si_ délicieusement perverse. Étrange destin.

.

**98 – Middlemist's Red Camellia (Seyrarm & Reoseb)**

_Il s'agit apparemment d'une des espèces les plus rares de camélia._

Personne ne comprend pourquoi Seyrarm fond en larmes lorsqu'elle découvre le cadeau de Reoseb. D'accord, c'est une jolie fleur, mais… Visiblement, quelque chose leur échappe, une allusion intime, un secret Munzer. À moins que ça ne soit juste une des sautes d'humeur récurrentes de l'adolescente (ils ont l'habitude, après Anna).

Aussi ils sourient, l'entourent, passent les autres cadeaux d'anniversaire, sans remarquer la révérence avec laquelle Seyrarm contemple la plante miraculeuse, ce camélia si rare qu'il ne devrait pas exister, ce symbole éclatant de l'amour que Reoseb lui porte, ce signe que c'est elle, et elle seule, son plus précieux trésor.

.

**99 – Leafy Sea Dragon (Hippocampe/dragon feuillu) (Yoh & Manta)**

L'hippocampe ressemble tellement à une algue mouvante que Manta manque de lui flanquer un coup de palme négligeant: c'est uniquement en le voyant s'enfuir à… tire d'ailes? (Disons ça), qu'il comprend qu'il s'agit d'une créature vivante. Les yeux ronds derrière son masque, il observe l'animal, espèce rare et protégée, qu'on ne trouve qu'en ces mers australiennes, il s'en rappelle maintenant, et échange un regard avec Yoh, venu plonger avec lui cet été. Les deux garçons s'immobilisent et Manta songe que leur amitié est semblable, précieuse, fragile, peut-être éphémère, à préserver, et pourtant assez forte pour tout endurer, vents et marées.

.

**100 – DEAD (surprise)**

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui et se voit.

Rectification, il voit son cadavre. Parmi ceux qu'il a tués avant de succomber.

Il est donc... mort?

Le guerrier lâche ses armes et désespère.

Mort, il est mort. C'est injuste. Il n'a que vingt-quatre ans, il n'a rien vu, il n'a même pas connu l'amour... Et quelque part, un ami commencera bientôt à s'inquiéter de son absence.

Alors, Amidamaru rengaine et s'assied sous l'arbre de la colline, pour attendre Mosuke. Il patientera jusqu'à la nuit des temps, s'il le faut.

C'est pas parce qu'il est mort qu'il doit devenir parjure.

.


End file.
